Full Disclosure
by Girl Ain't Right
Summary: A Jack McCoy centered fic that starts in early 2001. Some spoilers for pre 2001 L&O episodes, with an original character, created to get McCoy's love life out of the courthouse! Please read and review!


Plaza Athenee

New York, NY

March 3, 2001

2:30 am

Jack McCoy awoke slowly. As he opened his eyes, he became aware of two things. The first was that he was not in his own bed. He was in a hotel room and from the looks of it, a fairly expensive one at that.

The second thing he became aware of was that he was not alone in the fairly expensive hotel room bed. Looking down he found Gina McLean sleeping with her head on his chest, her dark hair fanned out across his skin, her arm draped across him. He smiled recalling the previous evening.

He'd gone to the Mayor's Banquet alone, she'd gone as a guest of one of her friends, a member of the Mayor's Public Relations department, who'd husband and two kids had gotten sick two days before the banquet. Gina was an ER nurse at Bellevue and where she enjoyed donning the formal wear and munching on the hot butlered appetizers, she wasn't the least bit concerned by or impressed with the city's movers and shakers.

She was, however, impressed by Jack McCoy. He was surprised by her attention and found himself equally as attracted to her. Tall, with soft curves and full dark hair, she'd worn a strapless dark blue silk gown that rustled when she walked. She reminded him of a pin up girl from the 40's. When he told her this, she smiled and blushed, the first of many times she'd blush over the course of the night.

When her friend had to leave early to care for her sick family, she insisted that Gina stay and have fun and spend in the hotel room they had reserved. With only a little bit of encouragement, McCoy managed to get her to stay and spend the rest of the night at his side.

They talked and laughed over dinner and quite a few glasses of whiskey. They stayed for the dancing and somewhere during the third slow dance of the evening, as they moved on the dance floor, holding each other close, the spark that they'd felt upon meeting, managed to burn a bit stronger, changing the pace of the evening from harmless flirting to a full fledged mating dance.

When the banquet was over, they moved to the hotel bar, where their flirting grew stronger and she invited him up to her room. As they rode the elevator up to the 18th floor, he kissed her. She returned the kiss, wrapping herself around him, as he backed her against the mirrored wall. When the elevator doors opened to the 18th floor, they made their way to her room quickly. Once they shut the door behind them, they were on each other. Clothing was shed and dropped to the floor as they made their way to the queen sized bed.

As if feeling his eyes on her, Gina stirred, lifting her head up and looking at him. A guilty smile crossed her lips. "What you must think of me," she began.

"I think," he said, pulling her up so that they were face to face, "That you're amazing."

"Stop," she blushed.

"I won't," he kissed her softly.

"I don't make it a habit of sleeping with men I've just met," she explained.

"I didn't think you did," he countered. "And I meant what I said last night. I don't do one night stands any more."

She raised a brow, "So, you're saying you'll actually call me in the morning?"

"I'll do better than that," he winked, "I'll take you to breakfast."

"And you won't run out and leave me in my terribly overpriced hotel room?"

"Not unless you throw me out," he replied, running his hand along her arm.

"No chance," she said, kissing him. "We're in it this far, might as well see the night out."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well," she smiled, hoping the mild buzz she still held from last night's whiskey would insure she didn't lose her confidence. "Where I give you credit for carrying one condom in your wallet, I don't guess our luck holds out for two?"

McCoy laughed, appreciating the way she handled the issue. "Well, a guy can hope he gets lucky once in a night. Being any more presumptuous than that is likely to jinx that luck."

"Well, John J. McCoy," she began, remembering the name on his very nice business card, which sat in her small purse. The same purse, she reached onto the night stand to retrieve. "One thing you will learn about me, should you really decide this is more than a one night stand," She opened the purse and produced a strip of small foil wrapped packets. "Is that I am not only very resourceful, but I plan ahead."

"And you said you don't make a habit of sleeping with men you just met?" he teased, knowing she would take it as such.

"I don't," she returned, smartly, dropping her purse back onto the night stand. "I got these in the hotel gift shop last night. Remember when I went to the ladies room at the end of the evening?"

"Ah," he nodded, "So you were presuming that by inviting me back to your room…" he trailed off, taking the strip from her hand.

"Yeah…and before you get back to the presumption of having more than one jinxing your luck, they only sold them in packs of six." She gave him a grin. "I did not assume that we would be using all six."

"Maybe," he mused, "In my youth, I would have given it a shot."

"Relax," she said, taking the strip back from him and tearing off one. She tossed the rest onto the nightstand. "I'm into quality not quantity."

McCoy raised a brow. "Do tell."

"Once, maybe twice, if done properly, is much better than an evening of feeling as if one is being drilled by an industrial strength jackhammer."

"Spoken like a woman who knows what she wants."

"Spoken like a woman who doesn't get a lot of time to play," she countered. "I prefer to make the best of what I get."

"Well then, Ms. McLean," he said, leaning over her, and taking the condom from her hand. "I suggest we hold off on using this and see what else we can come up with."

"I do like the way you think."

10:46 am

Jack sat in one of the room's two wing chairs, nursing a cup of strong black coffee. He'd showered, put on last night's tux, and then woke Gina.

She woke slowly and with a smile. Showing no embarrassment or regret, she reminded him of his promise of breakfast, then dug clothes out of her overnight bag and hit the shower.

While she was in the bathroom, he called and ordered a strong pot of coffee and some croissants. Not breakfast, but something that would take the edge of their impending hangovers and give them a few more moments together before having to go out and rejoin the world.

Not one to wax poetic about women or his experiences with them, Jack had to admit that Gina was different from his usual choice. A creature of habit, he usually stuck to women who were somehow involved in the legal world, with an occasional academic tossed in. Some were impressed by his position; some merely saw it as a requirement. If he were to believe her, Gina didn't care. Sure, she spent last night on his arm, smiling when needed, making small talk. She was perfectly gracious, perfectly polite, but she didn't seem to be the slightest bit phased by talking to the mayor or the head of City Council. Either she was a damn good liar, or she really meant it when she said she wasn't impressed.

"Do you always smile when you drink your morning coffee?" Gina's voice began, pulling him from his thoughts. She stood, wrapped in one of the hotel supplied white terry cloth robes. Her dark hair was still damp from the shower and hung in tight curls. He was glad to see that she was just as beautiful without make up as she was with it.

"After a night like last night?" he replied, standing up. "Hell yeah." He poured coffee into an empty mug and held it out to her.

"Coffee," she grinned, taking the mug from him. She stepped to the table and grabbed two packets of sweetener, "Croissants?" she asked, nodding at the plate.

"I needed something to kill the hang over," he admitted. "It's not a breakfast substitute."

She smiled, picking up a croissant. "Good, because I am ravenous this morning. Guess I worked up an appetite, huh?" She took a bite and chewed. As she swallowed, she sat on the edge of the bed. 'So, you really want to do breakfast?"

"And dinner?" he offered.

"And dinner," she nodded. "I'd like that. But can I make a request?"

"And what would that request be?"

"Could we just go somewhere casual?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. "I don't feel like being all dressed up and pretentious tonight. Besides, I get the feeling you're more of a beer and burger guy underneath it all."

"Saw right through me, aye?" He pulled her into his arms. "I am much more comfortable in jeans and I know the perfect steakhouse. The beer's ice cold, the whiskey's Irish, and the steaks are amazing."

"Well then," she concluded, "I'd say our dinner plans are complete."

Apartment of Gina McLean

March 3, 2001

9:45 pm

"I warn you," Gina began, using her key to open her front door. "My place isn't as nice as the Plaza Athenee was last night."

"I'm sure it's fine," he dismissed, as they walked into the foyer. He watched her lock the door behind them/

Gina took off her wool jacket and hung it on the brass coat tree near the door. "Can I take your jacket?"

"I'll hang it," he dismissed, removing his coat and hanging it.

"Okay, come on in. Have a seat in the living room," she instructed, waving her hand towards the small, but neat living room. "Can I get you a drink? I've got beer, soda, iced tea, Jameson's?"

He smiled, "It's not a school night, think you could join me in a glass of Jamison's?"

"I could handle that," she smiled, "Have a seat. I'll be right in."

McCoy walked into the small living room and took a seat on the deep blue sofa. He took a look around, finding the room a bit crowded, but comfortable and very clean. Framed pictures of varying sizes were scattered all over the room. He studied the framed picture on the end table. It was Gina and a young girl, who with the exception of a pair of deep blue eyes, looked like she could have been Gina's clone. He guessed this was her daughter, Madison.

"That's my daughter," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "That was taken at Christmas."

He looked up from the picture to find her setting two glasses of amber liquid on the coffee table.

"She looks just like you," he acknowledged.

"Poor thing," she laughed.

"Can you give yourself a break at least once tonight?" he asked, taking her hand and pulling her down onto his lap.

"I like to stay humble," she sniffed, slipping her arms around his neck. "I'm not as fascinated with myself as you seem to be."

He looked at her sideways, had he been that transparent during dinner? Was he losing his touch?

"Oh, I like that look of surprise mixed with terror," she gently laughed. "Afraid you're losing your touch?"

"No, just wondering if you can ad mind reader to your list of talents."

"I'm sorry, Jack, I'm just not used to having a guy be attentive and a gentleman and stuff like that. The last few I've dated have been total knuckle draggers."

"I can drag my knuckles if it would make it easier for you," he offered, with a wry smile.

"Thanks for the offer, but I prefer to learn to deal with the attentive part." She kissed him softly.

"Be careful what you start, Ms. McLean," he cautioned, returning the kiss.

"I know exactly what I'm starting," she returned. "And I know exactly how I want it to end…"

10:45 pm

For the second night in a row, Jack McCoy lay in bed, holding Gina in his arms. He decided he could get used to this, if only he could exorcise the ghosts that kept hovering in his mind. He liked Gina, hell, he more than liked her. He wanted to get to know her better, to spend more time with her. Yet, there was this voice in the back of his head that kept cautioning him to not get involved, to not let her in too deeply.

Forcing those thoughts from his mind, he looked down to find her dark eyes looking back at him, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Deep in thought, Mr. McCoy?"

"If you must know, I was thinking about how much I enjoy laying here with you in my arms," he said, then waited for her response.

"And how much do you enjoy it?"

"Very much so," he concluded.

"I'm happy to hear that," she continued, in her best professional tone. "I had been debating extending the offer to spend the night and you've just made my decision for me. So, what do you say? Would you like to stay?"

"I'd like that," he nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Something's going on in that brilliant legal mind of yours," she decided.

"Ah, I see that Madame Gina, the all seeing psychic is making another appearance," he lightly teased.

"Watch it, McCoy," she smartly said, "It's a damn cold night for March. I could toss your ass out."

"You just extended an offer to spend the night and I accepted. I would say we had a verbal contract."

"Don't change the subject," she said, laying her head back onto his chest. "What's going on?"

Deciding that nothing less than honesty would be acceptable, he explained. "You're an amazing woman, Gina. You're beautiful, intelligent, caring, have a wicked sense of humor…"

"But?" she prompted.

"But, you can't deny there's an age difference," he finally said.

She looked up at him again, disappointment written on her features. "And just how old do you think I am?"

"Late 20's, early thirties?" he tried.

"Thank you," she nodded, "But you're off a bit. I'm 35," she explained.

"And I've got at least 20 some years on you," he continued.

"And your point is?"

"Just stating a fact."

"Does this cause a problem for you?"

"No."

"Well then," she rolled her eyes, "Jesus, Jack, it's not like I'm 16 and you're my high school principal or something."

"That's a frightening image," he admitted.

"Yeah, well, we can visit the school girl thing some other time," she dismissed.

"I'm not getting any younger," he added, deciding his argument sounded lame.

"And I am?"

"I can see that you're not bothered by this," he concluded. "So, we'll retire this conversation."

"No," she said, moving so that they were face to face. "We're not done here yet. You opened the door on this one; you can't walk away from it that easy. There's something else that's bothering you."

He bit back an urge to tell her she didn't know him well enough to know that there was something bothering him. Quite obviously, after only 24 hours, she did know him that well.

"Jack," she said, again, concern crossing her features. "If you're not into this…"

"No, it's not that," he began, using his finger to push a stray lock of hair back from where it had fallen in front of her eyes. "I haven't exactly had the best track record with relationships."

"And I have?"

"I've dated my way though most of the assistants I had," he admitted.

"Including your current assistant?" she asked, voice not betraying any emotion.

"No, I haven't done it in years."

"There's a story there."

He nodded, wondering why he felt the need to tell her this. "I married one of them, many years ago. It didn't last."

"Did you have any children?"

He nodded, "A daughter, Rebecca. She's 24."

"Okay," she said, "There's more, isn't there?"

Silently cursing her for making him continue, he spoke. "The last assistant I was involved with," he began, "Was more than just a fling. She was young, smart, and ready to save the world. We crossed the line early on and it turned into more than I ever wanted to admit."

"What ended it?" she asked, her voice soft.

"We'd witnessed an execution that morning. I hit the nearest bar to drink it out of my memory. She went back to the office. I'd called her a couple of times to coax her into meeting me and when she didn't arrive by dinner time, I left. She showed up shortly there after and while driving home she was killed by a drunk driver."

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

"I don't know why I felt the need to tell you that," he admitted, looking at her.

"I could think of a couple of reasons," she smiled, "But I'm hoping that none of them involve giving me the brush off."

"That wasn't one of them," he assured her. "I think I was going for the full disclosure approach."

She nodded, "Well, as long as we're going there," she began. "My ex, Madi's dad, is none other than Jason McLean, MD. Perhaps you've seen his billboards, heard his commercials? Maybe even heard him on the radio?"

"The plastic surgeon," McCoy nodded, recalling the name.

"Yeah," she sniffed, laying back onto her pillows and looking up at the ceiling. "We met when I was at NYU, doing my clinical at Beth Israel. He was good looking, charming, and not at all what he is today. He'd been working with a plastic surgery group, making a name for himself in reconstructive surgery for post mastectomy patients." She looked up at McCoy. "I'd lost my mom to breast cancer, so to me, this was a very noble thing he was doing. We dated, got engaged, had a huge wedding and settled into a house out on Long Island. A year into the marriage two very big things happened. I gave birth to Madi and he performed his first boob job." She sniffed, "I'm not sure which killed life as we knew it, but three years later, I walked in to find him in bed with not one, but two strippers who's boobs he'd done, in every sense of the word. I packed a bag for Madi and me and here we are. He gets her every other weekend, alternating holidays and two weeks in the summer. That's where she is now, in our old house, with his new wife and their two perfect children."

"What does she have to say about it?"

Gina shrugged, "She loves her dad for the most part. Doesn't care too much for his new family, but knows that it's part of the package."

"Sounds like she's got a good grasp on it."

"She does, I've done my best to explain things to her without interjecting my opinions." Gina sighed. "Wow, full disclosure is a true buzz kill."

McCoy laughed, rolling onto his side towards her. "I couldn't have put it any better myself." Her eyes were trained on him, and he felt strangely uncomfortable under her gaze. "Rethinking that offer to spend the night?"

She shook her head and turned onto her side to face him. "Not for a moment. Were you trying to scare me off?"

"I figured I'd lay it all out on the table early on," he nodded. "Oh and there's one more thing."

"Let me guess, you're a workaholic?"

"Well, let's just say there are nights I won't get home until late," he concluded.

Gina nodded, "Anything else? Addiction to prescription medication? Terminal illness? Cross dressing?"

McCoy laughed again, "No, nothing else," he said with a smile. "What about you?"

"Just this recent attraction to a lawyer," she mirrored his smile. "Which I am not sure I fully understand."

"Must be his charming personality."

"Nah, I think it's the sex," she dismissed.


End file.
